For The Last Time I Am Not Looney (Adopted from Aaligatorrr)
by babygirl2580
Summary: What if Harry was a mutant? What if Hermione was a mutant? What if Luna wasn't Luna? What if Luna was a mutant?... please Read and Review! I'm going to keep it at T for now but the rating may go up.
1. Authors Note

Hi this is Babygirl2580 and I personally wanted to say that I adopted this story from Aaligatorrr because he/she could not complete this story with many new ideas floating around in his/her skull so I was given permission to continue on with this story. What I'm going to do is post his/her fist three chapters into one chapter so that you never forget what Aaligatorrr wrote before I continue on with this story. I only ask for honest criticism, flames can be welcomed but not too harshly because I am first time writer, and I want to know whether I do good or do bad so I know when to fix things. I also will take ideas when I ask for them.


	2. Old Chapter 1

Camberley petrol station 1/9/2011 09:20AM

"I'll have a vanilla latte please and I'm pump 4," I told the man at the counter. His badge said Robert. Letting him repeat y order to a colleague of his, I let my mind wonder.

"pump 4 right?" asked Robert.

"hmm, what? Oh yes," I replied somewhat offhandedly.

"Wow we don't see cars like that around here much. Here's your order." He made idle chat. Handing him the correct amount of money, I grabbed my coffee. Just about to start driving home, my phone buzzed signalling a text.

_Luna! Hurry up its almost 10. X Dad._

Realising he was right I sped back up to London, leaving the small town behind.

Half an hour later I was parking the Porsche in the kings cross car park. Checking to make sure no one was looking I traded my forms. The familiar feeling of the emerald coloured scales washed over my body, changing my bright pink hair to a pale blonde hair, my silvery grey eyes to a dazzling blue and my elegant 16 year old body to a short 15 year old one. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for another year as Loony Lovegood.

**HOGWARTS GREAT HALL 3/12/2011 9:45 AM**

Harry Potter's phone rang in the middle of breakfast. Exiting the Great Hall, he answered in the Entrance Hall.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Harry," a familiar voice said from the other end of the line.

"Charles! What's up?" Harry asked.

"I need you and Hermione to come for a meeting tonight at the school, it that alright?" Charles asked anxiously.

"Yeah, that's fine, Hermione will teleport us there." Harry assured his Mentor.

"The meeting is at 6:00PM at HQ. Is that alright?" Charles asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yep. We'll just have to do our homework a tiny bit quicker. Or just hope we don't get much homework. But seeing as we have Snape and McGonagall today, I highly doubt it," Harry replied with a slight tease in his voice.

"I'll see you at 6 o'clock Harry," Charles reminded.

"OK, I'll see you at 6:00 Charles," Harry said in Farewell

**GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM 3/9/2011 4:13 PM**

"Hey! What _was_ that?" Ron asked no-one in particular. Hermione meanwhile had picked up the rather large ball of parchment that had evidently hit Ron in the Cranium.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 4:30._

With a quick glance at the clock, which read 4:20PM, she ran out of the common room as fast as her feet would carry her shouting excuses to Ron about the fact that she wouldn't be able to help him with his homework.

_Fortunately, _the young witch thought _he won't even realise that I've gone; with all of the shouting that he's been doing._

At exactly 4:29PM, Hermione arrived at the tower. Harry was already there, waiting.

"Nearly almost on time," he stated, turning 180° to face the window.

"I happen to be a minute - I now am on time," Hermione retorted, just as the glowing green digits on the digital clock turned to 4:30PM.

"Yeah, _now _you're on time," Harry replied, "Anyway, you are most likely wondering why I called you up here."

"Yes," Hermione replied confidently to his statement.

"Well the delio is this," Harry paused, and turned around to face Hermione. "Charles called me during breakfast, while you were in the library and Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything, and told me that a meeting was being held at HQ tonight at 6:00." Harry trailed off nervously.

"WHAT! That- that's like in an hour and a half! We–_you_ can't finish your homework in that amount of time! It's- it's preposterous-" Her rant was cut off by Harry shaking her violently by the shoulders.

"Hermione, we haven't got a choice. We have to be there or die!" Harry shouted his little dramatisation at the mortified girl he was still shaking back a forth. Taking a break from shaking her, he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Okay…" Hermione replied in a daze. Her normal state of mind returning, she then took charge. "So we'll meet back here 5 minutes to 6 o'clock. Okay?" she told Harry slowly to make sure that he knew what was happening.

"Yep," Harry replied, popping the p. "See you at 5:55."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she flitted out of the tower leaving a chuckling 16 year old in her wake. Harry let out a pealing laugh, and followed his friend in to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was sat in the common room, her nose buried in a book, (as per usual), glimpsing the clock in the courner of her eye, she realised she had better go and meet harry. Or die. Choosing the choice to live, she headed off to the astronomy tower.

Harry was already up there and was playing angry birds on his iPhone. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childishness. Walking up and taking his place next to him, she nudged him.

"ready?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she simply grabbed his arm and in a flash of purple smoke, the three of them disappeared. I say three, because in the smoke, Harry nor Hermione had noticed a blonde headed girl grab onto the back of Hermione's robes.

In the space of a few seconds, the three of them landed in a rather posh looking front lawn in front of a mansion. The three teenagers landed facing each other. As Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed the blonde headed girl latch onto then, Harry and Hermione were immediately defensive. It took them a while to figure out who was with them.

"Luna?!" Harry exclaimed in shock. "What the HELL are you doing here?!"

Luna looked at the two sheepishly.

"I had heard you two talking about Professor Xavier, and I wanted to see if he could help me…" Luna trailed off, she looked down awkwardly.

"Luna! If you wanted to meet Charles you should have just said!" Hermione said comfortingly to The younger girl. "You know we don't bite!"

"sorry! I just didn't think you'd accept me, you know, about me being a mutant as well…" Luna said to the other girl timidly.

"Why would we not except you?!" Harry looked at Luna in Disbelief. "We're Mutants too you know!"

Luna suddenly became very interested in the gorund. "I'll wait here while you go and meet the Professor, then you can make a decision on whether you want to take me back to Hogwarts or not."

Hermione glared at the Ravenclaw. "LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Hermione practiacally exploded. "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT WE WOULDN'T WANT TO TAKE YOU BACK TO HOGWARTS, OR TAKE YOU TO MEET CHARLES! IT'S COMPLETELY PREPOSTUROUS!"

Luna looked up and smiled at Hermione. "You really mean that?"

Hermione grinned at the girl "of course!" she said sincerely.

"Oh thank GOD!" Luna Said rather un-Luna Like. "I thought I would have to stay like this forever!" In a wash of green scales, Luna disappeared, in order to become someone who looked quite different.


End file.
